


The Rise of the Dragon

by VioletArcher33



Series: Konoha's Dragons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Naruto made an attempt on his life after he failed out of the Academy and felt like a failure to his family. He then wakes up and is brought to a strange land where he gains new powers that will help him become what he always dreamed of. Rated M for reasons later in the story. (Formally known as Naruto the Dragon Mage.)





	1. When you feel Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any character associated with the anime or comics. The only things I own are the characters I create and the story idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright Notice: I do not own Naruto or any characters that the creator of this amazing anime/manga owns. I only own the characters that I create as well as this particular story.  
>   
> Authors Notes: This is the first chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. Many parts of Naruto the Dragon Mage will still be within this story, though I have added new characters and revised the chapter layout to give way to hopefully a much better story. Be aware that this chapter contains a suicide attempt, which is only there to let the readers to see the state that Naruto is in. Also, be aware that I do not take suicide lightly.

The class broke out in laughter as they watched the spectacle that stood in front of them. Too them the pitiful excuse of Ninja trainee was the funniest thing they have seen all day. In front of them stood a young blond-haired boy about the age of thirteen, who was trying and failing at performing the Jutsu that would allow him to graduate from the Academy.  
  
"Quiet yourselves down right this moment!" roared the Proctor of the exam as he glared at the remaining students of his class. As his voice rolled through the room, the laughter started to die down though slower than it had originally started. Once the Proctor was sure that his students wouldn't risk another burst of laughter he turned and faced the young boy beside him. "I am sorry to say this Naruto but you have failed the exam and I doubt that you will ever be able to pass it. I must make the recommendation to your parents that they take you out of the Academy." the Proctor informed Naruto.  
  
A look of complete horror flashed across Naruto's face as what the Proctor told him sunk into his mind. Before his classmates could take up laughing at him once more, Naruto turned and fled from the room and Academy. The young boy took refuge in his favorite spot to sit and think, which happened to be an old swing that was tethered to a tree outside of the Academy. As Naruto was swinging in hopes of clearing his mind, he was approached by two figures.  
  
"Are you done pouting loser?" the pink haired figure inquired of Naruto in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"Shut up Sakura! It isn't my fault that I can't get the Jutsu down, I practice every day..." Naruto responded to the pink haired figure.  
  
Upon hearing Naruto's words, the two figures started to shake with uncontained laughter. "Do you hear that Sakura? It isn't the little baby's fault!" the red haired figured choked out as his body was still convulsing with his laughter. Though it wasn't long before the figure known as Sakura turned from the group and walked away, which left Naruto to face the crimson haired boy.  
  
Once they were completely alone, the crimson haired boy made his way towards Naruto and pulled him from his perch on the swing. Once they were close the crimson haired boy whispered something to Naruto's ear which caused Naruto's face to fall.  
  
*  
  
As the red-haired boy walked away from Naruto, they both were unaware of the shadow that was watching them. The shadow was extremely curious as to why the blond looked as if he had just been rammed through the chest with a sword. As the shadow watched the blond walk away its curiosity got the better of it and it followed after the boy.  
  
*  
  
Naruto stood alone in his room, the blackness of his surroundings giving him some comfort in what he was about to do. The kunai that he held within his hand glinted as the small amount of light that slithered out from his closed blinds fell upon his weapon. As he moved the kunai closer to his wrist the words that were whispered to him came flooding back to his mind.  
  
"Why don't you go and end yourself, that way our family can regain the honor that you have stolen away!" and as the words echoed around his skull the blade sliced through Naruto's skin leaving a gash for the blood to escape. As the blood trickled down his wrist the door to his room opened.  
  
"Naruto!" a female voice shrieked as she watched Naruto collapse to the ground.  
  
*  
  
The Hokage of the Leaf as well as his family stood in the pristine white hospital room listening to what was going on around them.  
  
"Doctor, what is wrong with our son? I have stopped the bleeding so why hasn't he woken back up?" Naruto's mother inquired of the Doctor.  
  
"Well Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze I do not know the answer to that, all I can tell you is that until whatever it is that is keeping him dormant mends, he will continue to stay that way." the Doctor explained to the heartbroken couple and with that the Doctor left the couple to deal with the grief about their child.  
  
"Minato, how are we going to get our son back?" Naruto's mother inquired of her husband.  
  
"I just don't know Kushina. We will have to do what the Doctor says and just wait for his body to heal." Minato replied back to his wife.  
  
A cough brought the two away from their focus on their injured child. Both Minato and Kushina turned to the figure that was coughing and saw a red-haired boy that looked exactly like Naruto but was completely opposite in nature stood facing his family.  
  
"Why do you even care about that useless piece of garbage? He isn't even able to access Chakra. He did us all a favor by trying to take his life but even that he wasn't even able to do right!" Naruto's brother spat back at his parents who were shocked at hearing the words that came out of their eldest son's mouth. Though it wasn't long after, that a hand came flying towards his face and a smack could be heard echoing throughout the room and hospital.  
  
Minato's eyes flashed as his anger could be seen seething in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about your brother as if he isn't as important as the rest of us!" Minato roared as his anger tore from his body.  
  
Naruto's brother held a look of pure hatred on his face as he turned and bolted from the room.  
  
As her son fled from the room, Kushina turned towards her husband. "Minato! Tai is just as much our son as Naruto is, you cannot just go around hitting him just because you are angry!" Kushina hissed out with venom laced words.  
  
Minato's anger seemed to slip away as he watched his son flee from him. Looking back towards his wife, Minato's eyes resonated with sorrow. "I know my love..." Minato whispered back and as they looked into each other's eyes they never noticed the shadow slither towards Naruto.  
  
*  
  
Naruto stood in an all-white chamber like room and in front of him stood a tall ghost like figure that was dressed in all black. Looking around Naruto was confused by the fact that he saw no exit to the room and his confusion showed when he spoke to the figure in black. "Could you please tell me where I am sir?" Naruto questioned the man.  
  
The man looked at Naruto as if he was looking through his skin and into his soul.  
  
"Well young one, we are in a place whose name you wouldn't be able to pronounce though you may call it Limbo if you so desire. It’s a place where those who take their own life go before, they pass on to their afterlife." the man informed Naruto in a voice that seemed to speak directly into his mind.  
  
Upon hearing these words, a sad look spread across Naruto's face as the ordeal he put himself in finally came to him.  
  
"So, I really am dead..." Naruto muttered back.  
  
"As of yet that is not true. Your human body is in a coma while your soul is here with me. Once you pass through that door your body will fade away..." the man explained and before Naruto could state that there wasn't a door to pass through one appeared in front of his eyes and once again the man started to speak. "...this is something that I don't usually ask, but what caused you to make the decision to take your own life?"  
  
Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he tried to find the words that could explain how he came to be here. Clearing his throat, Naruto looked up into the man’s eyes and spoke in a voice that told him exactly how Naruto felt inside.  
  
"I did what I did because I brought dishonor to my family and this was the only way for me to make up for my great shame..." Naruto muttered out as he cast his eyes downwards.  
  
The man made a humming sound as he digested the information that Naruto just gave him.  
"...and how is that you a child could have done something so wrong that it would have called for an action that was this drastic?" the man inquired of Naruto.  
  
"I come from a family of Ninja, who all have access to Chakra and able to use Jutsu. I do not have those abilities and ended up failing out of the Ninja Academy. This was the only way that I knew could help them regain the standing that my existence has caused them to lose..." Naruto responded to the man's question and each word that left Naruto's mouth his voice grew louder and louder until it eventually boomed through the chamber.  
  
To Naruto it felt like an eternity before the man spoke once more. "I am sorry young one...I wish there was something that I could do to help you..." the man muttered to Naruto and as his words were coming to an end a shadow started to expand from the ground, which caused both the man and Naruto to turn towards growing black mass.  
  
As the shadow grew it started to take on a human appearance and soon a violet haired with extremely pale skin took the place of the black mass that was there just a moment before, and for just a split second it looked to Naruto as if the two were going to fight. Though before any blood could be spilled, smiles grew on both the boy's face as well as the elder man that Naruto has been revealing his life to.  
  
"Kamatari! It is quite a surprise to see you. What has brought you to my domain?" the man inquired of the violet haired boy that Naruto now knew to be named Kamatari.  
  
"I followed this boy from his world, and I think that I can be of assistance to the both of you." Kamatari responded and though before the man could respond Kamatari was speaking once more. "Before you send this boy to his afterlife, I would suggest that you send him with me so that I could train him."  
  
The chambers Guardian didn't respond to Kamatari's offer he turned towards Naruto.  
  
"What do you think of Kamatari's offer young one?" the man inquired of Naruto.  
  
The offer seemed interesting to Naruto, though there was one thing that he wanted to know. "If I am trained by you, would I be able to become a Ninja?" Naruto questioned Kamatari with a voice that told them all of his longing.  
  
"Naruto...with our abilities flowing through you. You would be able to such much more..." Kamatari replied and before Naruto could ask what that was Kamatari spoke once more. "...you would be able to rule your world." and as Kamatari's words spilled out into a chamber a door appeared behind the violet haired teenager that would lead Naruto to a different future than the one that his decision to take his own life was going to lead him.  
  
Naruto didn't even have to speak his approval before he was being drug through the door by Kamatari.  
  
*  
  
Upon pushing through the door, Naruto's heartbeat started to spike as he saw the unusual sights. Though the world itself was similar to the one that Naruto came from, the flying gigantic reptiles caused Naruto to tremble with fear.  
  
"What are those creatures?" Naruto stuttered with barely contained fear.  
  
Though Kamatari knew how he felt the first time that he saw one of these creatures, he still let his laughter split the air around them. "Those are Dragons. They are one of my peoples and soon to be your people’s weapons against our enemies." Kamatari informed Naruto and before Naruto could speak the words that he wanted Kamatari spoke out once more. "Before we get any farther into it, there is someone that you should meet."  
  
With that Naruto was once more being drug by Kamatari, into what seemed to be a village for Kamatari's people though too Naruto it seemed too big to be a village.  
  
Eventually the pair came upon a huge stone castle that was extremely well protected which Naruto was able to notice from the many guards that surround the fortress. Naruto assumed that they would be turned away though upon seeing Kamatari the guards stepped aside and let the pair enter into the castle.  
  
Though Naruto wanted to question Kamatari on the reason that he was able to enter the castle so easily he felt that he shouldn't and thankfully he Naruto didn't have to wait much longer to find out the answer.  
  
"Prince Kamatari! How nice to see that you have returned, what has brought you back to us after such a long time away?" a deep male voice called out as Naruto and Kamatari made their way farther into the castle. Hearing that Kamatari was a Prince was a surprise to Naruto and just when he was about to comment on it Kamatari responded to the armored male that was standing in front of them.  
  
"Well Guard Captain, I came to introduce this boy to my mother. I figured it would be rude of me not to introduce my apprentice to the Queen." Kamatari replied back with hints of sarcasm in his voice and before the Guard Captain could speak again, Kamatari pushed past him. Not knowing what else to do Naruto followed after Kamatari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Here is the final revision of Chapter one of The Rise of the Dragon which was formally known as Naruto the Dragon Mage. Hope you all enjoy and as always review and let me know what you liked, disliked and all your other general comments.


	2. Meeting the Queen

Sitting on a beautifully carved throne, was a woman just as beautiful. This woman had long shimmering black that seemed to fall halfway down her back, her eyes shone the same shade of violet that was sitting on top of Kamatari's head. While her skin was a little darker than Kamatari's skin though lighter than Naruto's. She was wearing a long blue dress that went down to her bare feet.  
  
Though Naruto was shaking to his very core. The cause was that two very large Dragons that were eying Naruto as if they were planning to make him their next meal, and Naruto also saw that the woman was holding an oversized egg within her arms.  
  
At the sight of both Kamatari and Naruto the jumped from her throne, though she was sure to gently place the egg down before she made any other sudden moves. Though once the egg was secure the woman rushed down to meet them. "Oh Kamatari, my son. How glad I am to see you..." the older female spoke out in a rush of words as she threw her arms around Kamatari in a bone crushing hug, though soon her words were coming out once again. "...and who is this young boy?"  
  
Though before Kamatari responded to his mother, he pulled himself from her grasp. Once this was done he busied composing himself. "It is good to see you as well...mother...this young boy is named Naruto. He is my apprentice and I thought it was only right to introduce him to the Queen that he will be serving while he is here with us." Kamatari answered his mother.  
  
As Naruto was watching the interaction between Kamatari and his mother, he noticed that his new friend and teacher spoke the word mother in the same fashion that he would have spoken about his brother Tai.  
  
At the mention of her son having an apprentice, a look of shock appeared on her face. "Kamatari...I thought you didn't ever want to have an apprentice. Every time that I have asked you to choose one you straight out refused me and the last time you fled our world. What could have changed your mind?" Kamatari's mother inquired of him.  
  
Upon hearing that Kamatari had never wanted an apprentice, Naruto's face fell. "Well it looks like I am not wanted anywhere..." Naruto cried to himself and just as he was about to turn away and leave Naruto heard the words that he had wanted to hear all his life.  
  
"There is something special about him!" were the only words that Kamatari spoke before he once more took Naruto's wrist in his grasp and pulled him from the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the second chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. Sorry for it being so short and as always I will be awaiting your reviews on what you think of it.


	3. Tri-Crystal

Naruto stood in front of rows and rows of shimmering crystals. Everywhere his eyes fell on where crystals of many varying colors. Standing beside Naruto was his sensei Kamatari as well as the Queen of this village.  
  
"Naruto while most of our young are inserted with one of the crystals that come from their Clans crystal fields; though since you are new to our village and my son has decided to train you, you may choose from our Clans fields." the Queen of the village that Naruto has learned to be named Kimokunai informed him.  
  
Though as soon as the words came out of the Queens mouth, Naruto was quick to just that.  
  
The young blond made his way through the royal family’s crystal fields, analyzing each crystal that he came upon in hopes of feeling some sort of connection to them. Just as he was about to move to another part of the field he saw a glint out of the corner of his eyes. Which lead Naruto to three separate crystals, these crystals were a crimson red, vibrant purple as well as a deep black.  
  
Naruto could feel it in his very core that these crystals were meant for him, and as such he picked up each crystal and held them protectively to his chest as he made his way back to the royal family.  
  
"Very good Naruto. It looks like the Amethyst, Ruby as well as the Obsidian crystals have chosen you to be their wielder." the voice of the Queen spoke out though her words didn't end there. "I have heard of individuals being chosen by two crystals on their initiation day which is rare enough in itself but three is unheard of!"  
  
These last words went over Naruto's head as he was more concerned with ensuring that his crystals were kept safe.  
"Well it looks like the pupil outshines the master." Kamatari laughed out as he laid his hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "Now let’s go get those crystals implanted in you." Kamatari finished.  
  
With all words now being said the group made their way back towards the castle. Once they arrived back inside the castle, they went down a hallway that lead them to a door that Naruto has yet to see.  
  
"Hanzo!" the Queen cried out as the group waited outside the door.  
  
For a moment nothing happened but then Naruto started to hear a rustling from within, and mere seconds later the door opened to reveal a man who looked to be about the same age of the Queen.  
  
"Umeka, what is it that you need?" the man known as Hanzo inquired of the Queen.  
  
Naruto expected the man to face some sort of penalty for speaking to his Queen in such an informal way and as such was pleasantly surprised when he heard the Queen start to break down laughing. "Oh Hanzo..." Queen Umeka started but cut herself off when her laughter got the better of her and once the Queen got herself under control she started to speak once again. "...this is Kamatari's apprentice Naruto and I would like you to insert his first three crystals into him."  
  
At the mention of Naruto having three crystals, Hanzo's face rose in shock though he was even more surprised at the mention of Kamatari. Naruto watched as the elder male looked around until he noticed Kamatari hiding away behind the group and as his eyes fell onto Naruto's sensei a smile spread across Hanzo's face.  
  
"Kamatari my boy! I haven't seen you in years and no wonder I didn't notice you I first came out, you look so different!" Hanzo spat out as he boy Kamatari in for a hug.  
  
Unlike with Kamatari's mother, Naruto was able to see that Kamatari didn't have an issue with this man touching him. "It’s good to see you as well uncle." Kamatari replied though as usual his words didn't stop there. "Now can we please get this started?"  
  
With that Hanzo released his hold on his nephew and ushered the group within the walls of his domain.  
  
Once the group was within the room, Hanzo turned to Naruto. "It is nice to meet you Naruto. Now I need you to tell me where you would like the crystals to be placed." Hanzo informed the young blond-haired boy who upon hearing this had a look of confusion spread across Naruto's face. Which both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari noticed.  
  
Though before Queen Umeka was able to speak, Kamatari beat her to the punch. "Uncle Hanzo wants you to choose the locations on your body that you want the crystals to be implanted in. You want them in a location where you would be able to push or pull the energy from the crystal." Kamatari informed his young apprentice and to help prove his statement Kamatari pulled of the gloves that were covering his hands which revealed to Naruto that he had both a bright yellow crystal as well as a dark black one.  
  
With that explanation, Naruto now understood what Hanzo wanted and with that the only thing that could be heard coming from the room was blood curdling screams.  
  
*  
  
After the rest of her family left the hospital room, Kushina decided to stay back to watch over her son for the night and currently she was bathing his upper body, when suddenly Naruto started to convulse, and screams tore from his body.  
  
The medical staff that were closest to Naruto's room when the screams started came rushing into the room, one if the staff members who were dressed in the attire of the Leaf’s Doctors placed his hand upon Naruto to check his vitals but as soon as his hand touched Naruto's flesh he started to scream out in pain. Smoke could be seen wafting off his hand and as the smoke grew darker the screams grew louder. Just as the Doctor was about to pass out from the pain the lights in the room faded away as a gigantic shadow fell upon them and as such they were unable to see the Doctor get thrown across the room, though they were able to hear his body get slam against the wall.  
  
Just as the lights were flickering back to life, Kushina rushed towards her son though before she could reach him she was stopped by the other medical staff as they didn't want her to end up like their colleague.  
  
All throughout the ordeal, Naruto continued to scream out in pain as his physical body changed in front of the eyes of those that were around him.  
  
On Naruto's right hand appeared a blood red crystal that is known as a Ruby, while on his left hand appeared the Obsidian crystal. At last the Amethyst appeared in the center of Naruto's forehead and as the last crystal appeared the screams that were ravaging Naruto's throat died down. This caused Kushina to break away from those who were restraining her and once she was free Kushina slowly approached her son. Upon reaching Naruto, Kushina laid her hand upon her sons’ shoulder; everyone expected her to face the same fate that the Doctor had though when nothing happened the room started to empty and eventually not a soul was left within the room besides Kushina and Naruto.  



	4. As the Years Passed

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and the visits from Naruto's family became less frequent.

As the months passed a full year went by and no progress was made on Naruto's recovery and eventually that year turned into three with the visits from those who care for Naruto barely happening at all.

*

**Three Years Later**

Naruto stood in front of a coral with the Queen that he has served for the last three years as well as his teacher and friend Kamatari. Inside the coral were the unclaimed dragonlings that belonged to the Queens Clan. Today was the day that Naruto would officially become one of the Dragon Sorcerers and claim a dragon of his own.

"Are you excited about finally gaining a dragon of your own?" Queen Umeka inquired of Naruto as he looked at the field of dragons.

"Yes. Yes, I am! I can feel them calling to me, even from here." Naruto replied to his Queen. This caused a humming sound to be heard from both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari.

Though it wasn't long after the humming ended that Kamatari's voice fluttered out. "Once you tame one of these creatures, we will need to speak about you heading back to your world as well as your body." Kamatari informed his apprentice as he opened the gates of the coral so Naruto could make his way inside.

As the gate of the coral creaked opened, the dragonlings turned towards the noise. A puff of smoke escaped one of these dragonlings mouth.

This dragonling had crimson red scales that shone beautifully in the light of the day, though as Naruto was looking, he noticed another dragonling staring as if he was a freshly cooked meal; this new dragonling had midnight black scales.

Both dragonlings were approaching Naruto at a slow pace and both looked as if they planned to sink their teeth into him as soon as possible. This caused Naruto to freeze in place, afraid that moving a muscle would cause the dragonlings to charge at him.

Both Kamatari and his mother noticed this and both started to call out to Naruto, though Queen Umeka's voice won out. "Naruto! You have to use your magic to tame them, otherwise they will devour you!" Queen Umeka hollered out to the frozen blond.

 

Thankfully this snapped Naruto out of his frozen state. Pulling the energy from the Ruby crystal that was embedded within his right hand, Naruto shot a ball of fire at the midnight black dragon. Naruto watched as the fireball collided with the creature's left side which caused a roar of pain to escape the dragonling. While Naruto was distracted with the midnight black dragonling, the crimson one charged at him.

Before the beast could close its jaws around Naruto's arm, it was shot back by a wave of psychic energy. The Amethyst embedded in Naruto's forehead was still glowing from recent use. Another shot of fire followed the blast, it connected straight into the face of the crimson dragonling.

Though Naruto was not expecting what happened next. The scales of the dragonling started to glow and soon the fireball had vanished which was followed by another blast of fire spiraling towards Naruto.

Rolling into a crouch to avoid the blast Naruto spotted the black dragonling approaching him once more.

"I really need to decide which dragonling would be the best for me to tame, otherwise I am going to end up being cornered by the both of them." Naruto contemplated to himself.

Naruto went to move but found that his body would not cooperate. Looking down towards his feet he noticed that a shadow was linking itself to his shadow; following the shadow Naruto saw that it was connected to the midnight black dragonling.

"Dammit...that dragonling is keeping me captive!" Naruto growled to himself as both dragonlings started to approach him once more and if he didn't do something now then he would become dragon chow.

Focusing all his might on his Amethyst, Naruto pushed the gathered energy through his body and out of both of his hands. This sent the energy spiraling into the earth tearing it to shreds. Chunks of earth went flying into the air and as they went into the air, the shadow that was tethering Naruto the black dragonling was cut.

Jumping back Naruto waited for the pieces of earth to get eye level with the creatures that were trying to devour him and once they did Naruto sent another shock wave of psychic energy into the broken chunks of earth which sent them flying towards the dragonlings.

Naruto watched as the beasts were bombarded with the earth and as they fell, exhausted to the ground a wave of victory came upon him.

"Naruto, you must bind with the dragonling that you have chosen. This will ensure that the creature recognizes you as it's master." the voice of his teacher came crashing into him.

Naruto approached the dragonlings, who started to whine out in pain. This noise caused the other dragonlings in the coral to turn towards the two that Naruto had just beaten. Naruto watched as those closest to them crouched down and waited for Naruto to make his choice. Though the growls that escaped their throats caused a question to come to Naruto's mind.

Kamatari, what will happen to the dragonling that I do not choose?" Naruto inquired of his friend and teacher as he looked back towards him.

Kamatari gave Naruto a look of sadness as well as two dragonlings and as he opened his mouth to speak, he was unable to speak the words that he needed to. When his mother noticed this, she took it upon herself to give Naruto the answer that he desired. "Nature will take its course. If they are unable to keep the other dragonlings off them then they will become their next meal." Queen Umeka replied to Naruto's question.

Both royals could tell that the news troubled Naruto and just as they thought that he was going to choose the red dragonling and leave the black one to die, they watched as Naruto did the most unimaginable thing.

Bringing both of his hands to his mouth, Naruto sunk his canine teeth into the palms of his hands.

Once this was done, Naruto fed the crimson dragonling the blood from his right hand while he fed the black one the blood from his left. This caused an uproar as the dragonlings around them started to roar out in frustration at being denied a meal and soon they started to fight among each other. Though before the fighting got to out of hand, a shimmering green dragon appeared behind Queen Umeka and roared something to the dragonlings which caused them to instantly settle.

With that done both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari made their way into the coral and over to Naruto. "Well it looks like you will always be full of surprises Naruto. In all my years as Queen I have never seen one of our Warriors choose more than one dragonling on their initiation day." Queen Umeka stated.

Though as soon as her words were over, Kamatari started to speak. "At least I will know that you are safe when you return to your own world. Though you should choose a name for them so that they form a better attachment to you."

Looking between the two dragonlings, Naruto instantly had their names. Pointing at the crimson red creature Naruto spoke the word "Sunset" and when that was done, he spoke the word "Shroud" for the midnight black dragonling.

Nodding their acceptance of the names, Kamatari showed Naruto how to recall the creatures into their crystal homes. Holding up his hand that contained the Ruby crystal, Naruto focused on Sunset and though it took a few tries he was able to get the dragonling within its crystal home. Once this was done Naruto did the same thing with Shroud and unlike with unlike with Sunset, Shroud was pulled into the Obsidian crystal.

"Now we are ready for you to return to your body. I want you to take these scrolls with you. They contain important information about our people and world as well as a way for you to return to this world when you are ready, so ensure their safety." Queen Umeka informed Naruto while handing him the parcel that contained the scrolls.

With that Kamatari pulled Naruto away from his mother, so they could have a more personal farewell. When Kamatari determined that they were far enough away from his mother he let go of Naruto's wrist.

"It has been a pleasure training you Naruto as well as getting to know you all these years and though I wish that you did not have to go, I know that it is time for you to return to your own world. I hope that one day that you decide to return..." Kamatari spoke as he pulled Naruto into a brief hug, though halfway in between the hug the same door that brought Naruto into this world appeared.

"Thank you for everything Kamatari." Naruto called out as he ran towards the door and into it.

Though as Kamatari was watching his apprentice leave his whispered two final words. "...to me."

*

The next thing that Naruto saw was a blinding white light and as his eyes went white in this world they opened up in his own. Naruto sat up with a speed that someone who has been laying in a hospital bed for the last three years shouldn't have. Looking around he saw the room that he has been his home during his stay at the hospital.

**Authors notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. Here is the latest chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time.**


	5. Brothers Bonded

The reunion with his family was better than Naruto expected it to go, even with his estranged brother. “I wasn’t expecting Tai to be so happy to see me again.” Naruto spoke to the occupants of his mind. “Tai was a child then. They are often rash in dealing with the many emotions that are running through their bodies, just as you were if I remember.” The wise voice of Shroud echoed inside Naruto’s head. That caused Naruto’s mind to flash back to the day he tried to take his own life. Unknown to Naruto he started to run his fingers across the scar on his wrist. “Back then I was broken. I am not that way any longer.” Naruto replied to Shrouds words, letting his fingers drop from the scar on his wrist. “Good. Tai could have changed as well. You should talk to him when you are able to.” Shroud spoke once more giving Naruto the courage to do just that when the time comes.  
  
“I wonder where Tai is anyway?” Naruto inquired to himself. Though like normal those inside his body answered back, “Your parents are planning a wedding for your brother, so he is most likely hiding from all the chaos. Do you know of any places that he used to go to get away from things?” Shroud spoke, in a wise voice. This caused Naruto to jump from a returned memory. “Well I do remember when we were children before we drifted apart in the Academy that we would often go to one of the training areas and watch the older Ninja train with their teams…I think it was training ground 7.” Naruto informed his tenants about this memory. “Well get a move on!” Sunset roared inside Naruto’s mind. “Ever the hothead…” Naruto whispered to himself as to not draw the attention of those around him.  
  
Since Naruto had returned to his own body he has spent a lot of time wandering around the village as he didn’t have much else to do. Since he had been spending a lot of time in the village he had became well acquainted with all the short cuts that were in the village and quickly found his way on the shortest path to the training ground that he was speaking to his Dragon Partners about just moments before. The path that Naruto took quickly brought Naruto to the training ground that he and his brother used to spend so much time in as children. Though when he got there he didn’t see his brother or anyone else for that matter of fact. “I guess he must have found a…” Naruto started to speak to those within him when a noise from outside his body brought him back to the training ground.  
  
“Get your hands off her!” shouted a familiar voice. “Could that be Tai?” Naruto inquired quietly to himself before the next words confirmed what he was just speaking. “What are you going to do about it Tai…you have been too afraid to fight or do anything that harms another person since you drove your brother to try and commit suicide!” replied a dark male voice. “How dare he!” Naruto thought to himself as he the anger that formed in his stomach begin to boil and rise to the top. Naruto focused his energy on the gem that held Sunset, and then he focused on releasing Shroud from his body since he has yet to gain the gem that he needed for him. “What do you need me to do, Naruto?” Shroud inquired of his young master.  
  
“Well, I want you to fly up and hide yourself in the trees as best as you can and strike from the shadows when I need you to.” Naruto ordered Shroud before continuing speaking “While you do that, Sunset and I will walk in there and have a little fun!” Naruto finished speaking. After his words came out his and Sunset’s mouth both lifted into a demonic grin. Soon after the order was given the black scaled form of Shroud vanished into the tree tops. “You ready Sunset?” Naruto inquired of his other Dragon companion. “Yes! Most definitely. I have been itching for a fight for weeks now.” Sunset replied to her master.  
  
With that said Naruto and Sunset made their way to where Naruto heard the voices coming from, though upon nearing the voices Naruto heard what sounded like a crying puppy. “So, these people are even going to hurt animals now…” Naruto thought bitterly to himself and since his two Dragon companions were no longer inside him they were not able to answer his thought. “Leave Akira alone!” hollered a female voice who seemed to be filled with fear. “I swear if you don’t let her go now, I will have your head!” Tai spoke once more hoping that he wouldn’t have to fight though he was ready to if it led to it. “What are you going to do about it. Its not like the Elders will allow your father to harm me anyway. I am the last of the Uchiha and with that I have more rights than you with taking who I want and when I want.” The so called last of the Uchiha replied to Tai, which caused the other person in the group to giggle.  
  
“Oh, Sasuke you are so funny!” laughed out another female, whose voice also seemed familiar to Naruto. By this time Naruto had reached the area where Tai and the others were gathered though he has so far gone unnoticed by those of the group. “Well if you don’t let go of her like my brother here has asked you then the Uchiha Clan will go fully extinct!” Naruto spoke out to the young man who was holding Tai’s friend. During this time Sunset was barring its long fangs at the group and blasting out puffs of smoke. “Naruto! What are you doing here?” Tai inquired of his brother though his face seemed like relief had spread across it.  
  
“I came here because I know that we used to come here as children and was wanting to speak to you. When I heard these pricks speaking to you that way I got a little upset and Sunset here wanted to come out and play with those who were messing with my family!” Naruto informed his brother and the others, when he spoke of Sunset he started to run his hands across Sunset’s side which caused the others in the group to turn their head towards the creature. “Is…that a…Dragon?” the girl beside Sasuke inquired in a panicked voice and started to back away. This caused a hissing noise to escape from Sunset. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…what’s your name…Sak…Sakura that’s it. If you start to run Sunset will consider you her prey and devour you.” Naruto informed the pink haired girl.  
  
This caused the girl named Sakura to gulp from worry. Sasuke who was not used to people threatening him decided that he was going to teach Naruto and Tai a lesson. Reaching for something in one of the pouches on his legs he pulled out the item and swung it toward the neck of the girl in his grasp but before the metallic item could contact the hostage Sasuke stopped moving. “What the hell just happened?” Sasuke hollered out in anger at being prevented from murdering the hostage in his grasp. “Well I never said the Sunset was the only Dragon that I had now did I?” Naruto laughed out as fear started to show up on Sasuke’s face. “Tai, you may go and collect your friend.” Naruto informed Tai as everyone watched Sasuke struggle to get out of whatever held him in place.  
  
Tai did as Naruto requested and made his way straight to the hostage that Sasuke held and pulled her from the grasp of the frozen Uchiha. “Let me go!” Sasuke spat out at Naruto as Tai pulled the girl and himself over to Naruto. Though before Tai got her to far away she grabbed a little canine pup that was laying on its side and pulled it away with them. “I will once Sunset has had her fun with you…” Naruto replied to Sasuke demanding to be set free. At Naruto’s words Sunset began stomping over to Sasuke fire and smoke erupting from its mouth. Before Sunset got to Sasuke a rank smell swept over the group. Sweeping his eyes across the field Naruto spotted a yellowish liquid to drip from the short blue shorts that adorned Sasuke’s body.  
  
“Were you not taught how to control your bladder?” Naruto laughed out in a question to the still frozen Uchiha. Sasuke didn’t respond to the question though he did blush a crimson shade of red from the embarrassment of urinating down his legs caused. “Shroud you can let him go.” Naruto ordered the still hidden Dragon and the order was quickly followed because everyone around the patch of the training ground saw the Uchiha collapse to the ground. “Come on Naruto…I wanted to eat him!” Sunset grumbled out to her master. “Well maybe next time.” Naruto replied to the hotheaded Dragon as he pulled her back into the ruby gem that keeps her from rampaging around the village, he then turned to the others in the group “Tai are you ready to head home?” Naruto inquired of his brother who nodded his head in accent.  
  
This caused Naruto to turn and to start walking from the area, though he threw out a quick word to his other Dragon. “Come on Shroud we are leaving.” Naruto spoke to the still hidden Dragon who immediately jumped from the treetops and flew down to Naruto. Though before Shroud reached the ground he vanished into Naruto’s body. “How are you able to do that?” Tai inquired of his brother his voice full of awe. “I will explain it once we are away from prying ears.” Naruto replied to his brother before he threw his arm over Tai’s shoulder and they walked off to go back to their Clan’s compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s current Dragons  
> Shroud- ShadowStreak  
> Sunset-EmberHeart  
> Thank you to anyone who read this latest chapter of the story. I know it took forever to get done but I hope everyone likes it. It took me a moment to figure out how I wanted it to go. Though Tai was an ass in the beginning pf the story I wanted him and Naruto to rekindle a brotherly friendship and I also thought exposing Naruto’s power to his brother would be an effective way for him to show those who once messed with him as a younger child that he was no longer defenseless. Until next time.


	6. Formation of a Brilliant Plan

Naruto, Tai and the girl that Naruto learned was named Kumi Tenrō and happened to be Tai’s fiancé. While the canine that Kumi grabbed before leaving was her companion who was named Akira and happened to be a wolf pup.  
  
“I can’t believe you are getting married? Are you two happy about it?” Naruto inquired of his brother and Kumi.  
  
“Well at first we were a little scared about marrying because of an alliance but…” Kumi started but was interrupted by Tai finishing her sentence “…We fell in love with each other as we grew to get to know each other.” Tai finished.  
  
“Well I am definitely happy for them…to already have found someone to love them.” Naruto spoke, to his tenants while the three humans and the one canine pup continued trekking their way back to the brother’s home.  
  
“But enough talking about us…how come it took you so long to let me in on the secret that you have this amazing power? Have you always had it or is it new?” Tai rambled off his questions to his brother.  
  
“Slow yourself Tai. Your going to give yourself whiplash with how fast you are asking questions.” Kumi laughed out to her fiancé which also caused Naruto to laugh.  
  
“Well to answer your questions I have not always had this power…when I tried to end my life I ended up at deaths door where the gatekeeper had to decide if I should pass on or if he should send my soul back into my body. Though after hearing my story he took pity on me and took me to another realm where they trained me in the use of Dragons and another form of energy that they call Gem Magic…and what took me so long to tell anyone was the fact that I was worried that it would be like it was before and I would an outcast again.” Naruto replied back, his voice holding some of the worry in it.  
  
At the mention of Naruto trying to commit suicide Tai’s face fell for just a split second before he recomposed himself. “Well you don’t have to hide things from us…I know I was not the nicest person when I was a child and that its my fault that you tried to kill yourself but know that from now on I have your back…and if you tell father of your powers he will surely make you a Ninja!” Tai replied to Naruto.  
  
“Well sounds like we have the beginning of a brilliant plan.” Kumi contemplated as the group neared the Clan lands.  
  
“We are nearing home…so we should keep this quiet until we see father and mother.” Naruto instructed his brother and his brother’s future wife.  
  
Kumi as well as Tai nodded their heads in acceptance of Naruto’s request. “It looks like he really has changed!” Naruto shouted inside his head with great excitement to the tenants within him.  
  
“I am glad that you and your brother will be able to have the relationship that you always deserved.” Shroud replied to his excited master.  
  
During Naruto and Shrouds brief conversation he has become so quiet on the outside of his body that it caused both Kumi and Tai to stare at him.  
  
“That’s why!” Tai shouted out which caused Naruto to come tearing himself back to reality.  
  
“Did you say something?” Naruto inquired of his brother which only caused him to laugh.  
  
“I said that is why…meaning that I figured out why you are always so quiet when you are around others because you are talking to those two that you have inside you.” Tai exclaimed when he realized this. Though he continued speaking even after this. “Here I thought that you had went crazy while you were in a coma…I feel like such an idiot.” Tai finished speaking.  
  
“He has definitely changed…the last time I remember him joking was months before we went into the Academy.” Naruto contemplated though he was not speaking to either one of his tenants which they must have understood because they kept themselves quiet. It didn’t take much longer for all three of the young teenagers to break through the threshold of their Clan home.  
  
Though they were not expecting to run into the angry faces of both their mother and their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the latest chapter of the story. I know I haven’t posted in a while, but life has been hectic like usual, though I hope to get myself back into a regular posting but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is would be my newest attempt at another story. Does not mean I am giving up on my other stories just need to get inspiration for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have high hopes for this one and I hope you all will continue to be there as I develop this story. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Please feel free to PM me if you would like to talk about the story.


End file.
